


High in Calcium (With Added Vitamin D)

by Vivacee



Series: Cow Hybrid!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cows, Fucking Machines, Hybrids, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Milking, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacee/pseuds/Vivacee
Summary: With a bull like Chanyeol, Baekhyun hasn't needed to once use the milking machine the YMA installed in their home- Chanyeol is gracious enough to do it all for him.But in doing so, he's unintentionally neglected his newly assigned duties as a dairy cow- unable to provide samples when he has an entire bull to keep fed, and their three calves growing inside of him.





	High in Calcium (With Added Vitamin D)

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags. You have been warned and are more than welcome to close this page if you're going to be made uncomfortable with the content written here.

Apprehensively, Baekhyun opens the door a crack to peer outside, hands curling around it as he peeks past it. Chanyeol's not home, and he never knocks- their property is private, a small estate inherited from Chanyeol's parents, which had been part of the terms for Baekhyun's parents signing their precious pedigree calf over to the Park bloodline for breeding. That he'd be well taken care of, and given everything he could ever want or need. He deserved the best, and nothing but the best. The Byuns would settle for nothing less for their baby boy. 

 

There's even a security gate at the end of the paved driveway that opens with a passcode- in addition to being spoiled, and pampered, Baekhyun also needed to be kept safe. The security systems they had in place ensured that. Only a select few people knew the security code. 

 

His eyes widen fractionally when he catches a glimpse of a metal badge glinting in the sunlight, before falling upon a pristine white lab coat, hurriedly opening the door to allow the unexpected guests inside with a congenial, albeit exhausted, smile- expectedly, he receives nothing in return. Three individuals file into his home, and he closes the door behind them, warily trailing after them. They take it upon themselves to sit at the dinner table, and he opts to stand, shifting uneasily from foot to foot, confusion apparent in the furrow between his brows. 

 

A man he immediately identifies as being the head of the Yeonji Milking Association- with a stern expression on his wrinkled face, and a frown on his mouth, speaks first. 

 

“We'll cut to the chase. I've been informed that our production analysts haven't received so much as  _ one _ sample within the last month. We are a lenient organization, and understand and allow our cows time to recover for milk accumulation, but this is pure negligence on both your and your Bull’s behalf.” 

 

Baekhyun's ears lower, eyes dropping to the floor passively, waiting for the dreaded, inevitable-

 

“I expected better from you both.” He's disappointed.  _ God _ he's disappointed. 

 

Chanyeol would tell him to go fuck himself, but Baekhyun… Isn't the type to do anything of the sort. Though it's common knowledge you don't make a cow angry or take them by surprise; bovines are bovines. Short tempers and low tolerance are only to be expected. 

 

He says nothing at all, biting his tongue. He knows how to pick his battles. He doesn't have Chanyeol to hold him back. 

 

“You will need to do something in order to compensate for your neglect to provide samples for us or to inform us of any potential complications,” He continues, releasing a long suffering sigh and adjusting his glasses. 

 

“What… What do you mean?” 

 

“You have a few different options- all of which will require your explicit consent and absolute awareness… Do you understand?” 

 

Baekhyun merely nods, somewhat meekly. 

 

“In short, you need to provide us with enough milk in order to make up for the shortage in our supply.” 

 

“Which is?” He tries, hesitantly. 

 

“One sample is one liter. If we reduce the amount of times you provide milk per week to three, that equates to 12 liters per month. We require 3 gallons.” 

 

Baekhyun startles. 3  _ gallons _ ? Three full milk-jugs? Baekhyun feels dread pool in his stomach, unease settling over him. 

 

“You have the machine in your home we provided you with at your disposal, however, we have industry-grade machines at the dairy plant- which will put a lot less strain on your body, and should only take a few hours with the help of an ingestible booster- should you choose to take it.” 

 

“We trust that you will take this as a lesson in responsibility- after you're done calving for the first time, your term with the Yeonji Milking Association will come to an end, and you'll be free to live as you choose. We don't ask for a lot; only for you to do your part after the training and behavioral lessons we've invested into you as a promising young heifer.”

 

“This process is all in your contractual agreement with the organization, which you read and signed. We won't do anything without your consent, but one way or another, we will receive the milk we need from you; please be aware of that.” 

 

* * *

 

“A-are you angry?” Baekhyun tries, eyes sad. Chanyeol pointedly avoids his gaze- one look into his eyes and he'll lose. Baekhyun has him under his control whether he realizes it or not. He wants to keep being angry- he's raging inside, but not at Baekhyun. 

 

No, but with the YMA itself. 

 

Chanyeol thinks better of ignoring his question. Like this, three months along, Baekhyun is sensitive in a lot of different ways- Chanyeol has experienced the brunt of it. 

 

“Not at you,” he clarifies, sighing when Baekhyun relaxes against him. Chanyeol hugs him closer against his side, smiling when Baekhyun tucks his head under his chin, headbutting him playfully. Chanyeol presses a kiss to his downy-soft hair, squeezing his waist. 

 

“I'm… Angry with the association.”

 

“But Chanyeol… It's… It's my job-”

 

“No- I…. No. I know that, but I hate this.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because you're upset-” Chanyeol professes, hushing Baekhyun when he begins to protest. “You are. I can tell you are. And honestly? You're allowed to be. You've already done so much… You've already gone through _ so much,  _ and they just keep taking and taking and wanting more and more from you.” 

 

Chanyeol rubs at his temples, sighing tiredly. “You’re so  smart… And yet, they treat you like livestock. You've been…. conditioned into this lifestyle. You don't think it's a problem- that you've consented to all of this, but when you're put into a position of inferiority, you don't have much of a chance, do you?”

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun murmurs weakly, voice small. 

 

He's right. Baekhyun knows he's right. 

 

And he learns more and more each day. Chanyeol is extremely intelligent, extremely self aware and informed. He has a conscience, has the ability to differentiate between right and wrong. 

 

Chanyeol squeezes his waist to calm him, nuzzling his face into his hair, breathing him in for a few seconds. 

 

“I understand, Yeollie. You don't… You don't need to explain. It's wrong. I know why it's wrong, but…” Baekhyun trails off, Chanyeol reluctantly moving to allow the other male to pull away, meeting his gaze, eyes filled with emotion. Baekhyun is too precious. 

 

“But because of all of this… Everything I've been through…” He bites his lip, considering his words carefully as he raises a hand to lay his palm on Chanyeol's chest, right over his heart. “If it weren't for all of that, I never would have got  _ you _ .” 

 

Baekhyun hushes him when he tries to talk, reaching for his hand to idly play with his long fingers before bringing it closer to lay his palm on the swell of his stomach. “And I never would have got you to put these inside of me.” 

 

After that, the conversation comes to a close- Baekhyun ending up in his bulls lap, lower half naked, thighs spread on either side of Chanyeol's hips with his cock partway inside of him. Face flushed, eyes watering. One hand tightly gripping Chanyeol's, with Chanyeol's other hand on his hip to steady him as he fucks him slowly. He can't take him all the way in like this, Chanyeol's cock is too long and could hurt him or their calves, if he isn't careful. It was best to err on the side of caution. Chanyeol found it a lot easier to control himself when Baekhyun was like this- nothing to fuel him to breed him, nothing so carnal, so animalistic, to control him. There's just him, turned on and taking good care of his cow by making love to him, worshipping his body, mouth on his swollen breasts- dripping milk both from how turned on he is and from the intensive training and conditioning Chanyeol's put his body through, in order to drink from him.  Usually, he'd milk Baekhyun until he had nothing left- but the following day will be rigorous, so Chanyeol decides to give his chest a break. Hopefully, it will be easier for him tomorrow because of it.

 

Chanyeol doesn't go into work the next day- instead, he spends the early morning wrapped around his sleeping cow, feeds him, and accompanies him when the YMA truck pulls up in front of their house. Baekhyun is wrapped in a fluffy pink robe- he's not wearing anything underneath, but he has a spare change of clothes for when he's done. They're driven to the facility, Chanyeol keeping Baekhyun wrapped up protectively in his embrace and releasing a loud noise of protest when the guards try to herd them forward. A sharp glare, and nostrils flaring is all it takes for them to back off. 

 

No one gets in the way of a bull and their cow. There isn't a bond stronger than that- having someone who helps you bloom into the beautiful flower you were always meant to be- bearing fruits, standing up high. 

 

In fact, there were even specific laws in place which specifically prohibited human interference. If they were to break that law, bulls and cows alike were legally protected from any potential consequences following instinctual displays of aggression or violence towards the human at fault. 

 

Upon entering the facility, the pair of them are lead into a smaller waiting area to sit down, an employee bringing out two clipboards with forms clipped to them for them both to fill out- a consensual agreement explicitly detailing the procedure, which Chanyeol and Baekhyun both read over. Chanyeol's hand stills, and Baekhyun glances over, concern in his eyes. 

 

“What's the matter?” He tries, gently, raising a hand to touch Chanyeol's back. 

 

“I don't want to sign this,” he states plainly, jaw clenched. “This… This isn't right.”

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun sighs softly, slightly exasperated. “I know… But… I have to.” 

 

“You shouldn't  _ need to. _ ” Chanyeol responds, voice strained. He's struggling to calm himself. He has the temper of any other bull when it comes to things he doesn't agree with or accept- especially things involving Baekhyun. 

 

“Please…” Baekhyun tries, weakly. Chanyeol deflates immediately at the shift in mood. “The sooner this is over with, the sooner we can go home, and then… Then we never need to come back here again.” He offers Chanyeol a watered down smile, reaching for his hand and squeezing it in reassurance. 

 

On the second page of the form, there's a section where he can check mark off some of the 'optional’ aspects of the procedure- ultimately, it's not much unlike using the machine he has at home, with the exception of there being a few more added features.

 

They go over the list together on Baekhyun's form, Chanyeol's already being complete with his signature specifying that he has permitted the facility to carry out the necessary practice on his cow. 

 

Lactic Stimulant: ✓

Restraints: ✓

Chain: ✓

Anal Penetration: ✓

Vibration: ✓

Prostate Stimulation: ✓

Rubber bit: ✓ 

Blindfold:  **x**

Aphrodisiacal injection:  **x**

Currently Pregnant?: ✓ 

Nipple sensitivity: ✓

Audio stimulation:  **x**

Bull present:  **✓**

Do you consent to having a trained handler assist you and touch you to begin procedure: ✓

 

After turning in the forms, a worker guides them both into another room- where they're both instructed to shower in. In the farming industry, contamination is a huge issue that can be prevented through cautionary measures- disabling one from tracking in any airborne viruses or physical contaminants that could infect or contaminate the product or livestock. It's an automated system that cleans and sterilizes their skin, drying them off with hot air before reopening. 

 

Baekhyun doesn't get his robe back, but Chanyeol is presented with his own clothing, which has been sterilized through a similar process. 

 

And, honestly? It's slightly humiliating, when nothing but a cowbell is tied around his neck and a chain is attached to guide him- the handler, dressed in a pristine white set of coveralls and a breathing mask, ensures not to pull it. Chanyeol's trailing just behind him, too disgruntled by the situation to be aroused by the sway of Baekhyun's hips, or the perkiness of his ass. He's completely naked, face flushed pink, hooved feet clacking on the tile, with his arms raised to cover his chest and flaccid cock from any wandering eyes. There's guards, other workers present, and Baekhyun almost feels like he's being paraded around. He doesn't like it- but it's only for a short duration.

 

And primarily, Chanyeol is there. 

 

His swollen breasts are already dripping milk, much to his chagrin. Having his specially designed clothing inhibits any leak from soaking through- sets of underwear, in various styles, all in the same characteristic cow pattern. They're supportive garments- they hold his breasts firmly and support his hips- and they drive Chanyeol _ crazy,  _ seeing his Cow's lovely, delicious body complimented by clothing that offers minimal coverage. Some of the tops emphasize his breasts, and enable Chanyeol to easily pull them aside to gain access to his soft chest. 

 

But Baekhyun turns Chanyeol on on a good day- without needing to wear anything special, without even needing to  _ do  _ anything. 

 

Having Chanyeol behind him makes him feel less vulnerable, and less like a slave to the humans. 

 

“You can only stay with him if you refrain from interfering with the milking machine,” the handler says, voice muffled. Chanyeol huffs, kicks at the floor, but reluctantly nods in assent with a pleading looking from Baekhyun, seating himself on the floor in front of the machine they're guided to and watching carefully as the worker handles his mate- ready to butt in if he does something out of line. 

 

He knew the implications. Knew what the  _ procedure _ entailed, but seeing it all play out before him is another matter entirely. To the right of the machine- hospital grade and much better in quality and construction than the one they have at home- sit several large glass tanks. Chanyeol dimly registers that Baekhyun is meant to fill all of them up. 

 

His small mate is guided into a kneeling position into the machine- chain pulled under the front bar that Baekhyun has to duck under when it's hooked to a fixing on the ground a foot away. Shoulders and head down, ass up. 

 

Then come the restraints around his limbs, soft lined cuffs that immobilize his arms and legs by spreading them out and pinning them to four the different posts- he can't close his legs, can't move his arms. They're both aware that if he could, he'd immediately flinch away from the stimulation and possibly even hurt himself in a struggle to get away. 

 

Baekhyun feels naked. Exposed. He is. 

 

But again, at least… Chanyeol is right there, in front of him. He calms him substantially just by  _ being  _ there. 

 

An unfamiliar mouthpiece is brought up to his lips- nearly gagging around it as a tube is pushed into his throat, eyes watering as something is pumped into his stomach. 

 

A rapidly growing tingling sensation in his breasts reminds him of what it is; the lactic stimulant he explicitly agreed to take. His cock stirs between his legs, insides starting to ache- he's turned on. The stimulant must have aphrodisiacal properties, because in no time, he's leaking cum and slick and milk. 

 

His sensitivity is heightened, he moans out around the mouth piece when the handler rounds the station to push his tail up over his back and pour something over his dripping hole. It's hot, it tingles, heightening his sensitivity here, too-

 

When he shoves his fingers inside of Baekhyun’s slick asshole, his cry is suppressed by the mouthpiece- he's feeling around for something- pausing when Baekhyun jolts to pull his fingers free, a warmed silicone dildo replacing them- girthy, and short. Textured for further stimulation. It fills him up well- feels nice, but it's also sitting directly against his prostate, and Baekhyun feels trepidation build inside of him.  

 

The handler returns to the front of the machine, carefully pulling the mouthpiece free with a wet cloth to wipe his mouth and chin off when spit and the excess lactic stimulant dribbles down his chin as he coughs and gags. He's given water to rinse the foul taste out- bitter, and strong. Medicinal. 

 

It's replaced with a rubber bit that gets pushed between his teeth and secured loosely around the back of his head- it's there to muffle his sounds, to give him something to bite down on other than his tongue when the stimulation becomes too overwhelming. Finally, two silicone-ringed cups are brought up to his swollen, dripping breasts, circumference wide enough to surround the outside of each areola and suctioning to the soft skin with a small squeeze- the silicone rings acting as a firm seal to prevent slippage or detachment. 

 

The handler rounds the machine one final time before walking off- a fluttering, nervous sensation pooling in Baekhyun’s stomach, anticipation rapidly building. 

 

From a remote control panel affixed to a wall, the machine hums to life- the worker silently leaving the milking room, and leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone. 

 

His ears are fluttering, twitching, tail swaying, eyes fluttering shut as he experimentally clamps down on the bit in his mouth. First, the dildo begins vibrating inside of him, directly against his sweet spot- he cries out loudly, lurching forward from the sudden, intense stimulation- body beginning to tremble faintly. 

 

But Chanyeol is right here. Right in front of him. He lays a hand on his head, pets his downy soft hair and strokes behind his ears- it helps distract him from the intensity. 

 

Next, it begins moving- slowly pumping in and out of his sopping pink hole, slick drooling down his thighs and pooling at his knees. He's so… So turned on. He whimpers softly, and Chanyeol hushes him, actions never ceasing. He doesn't once take his hands off of him, he knows it's the only thing keeping his cow grounded. It's an intense, intimate moment- Chanyeol isn't the one causing the sensations from the electricity-powered machine, but his thick, masculine scent is heavy in Baekhyun's nostrils, made several times more potent by the fact that he's getting turned on by the display. He can't help it- as a bull, despite his cow smelling of milk and filled with his calves- it's ingrained into his very primal nature to see his cow, and think  _ mate.  _ Particularly when he smells so strongly of arousal- sweet, intoxicating.

 

Together, with Chanyeol's scent and the feeling of the silicone dildo fucking in and out of his dripping hole, his primal brain is thinking much the same thing. His bull is aroused because of him. It's Baekhyun's self proclaimed duty to take care of it. Take care of his Chanyeol. 

 

He keens sharply when the cups on his breasts begin to pump his dripping tits, body jerking, cock throbbing, and before he knows it, he's coming with a muffled scream. Teary-eyed and whimpering. The arousal doesn't abate, however- his cock remains painfully hard, though it's hardly the focal point. The sensation of the toy vibrating against his insides as it slides in and out of him, slick and smooth- is.

 

His breasts are pumped intermittently- suctioning and releasing with a hydraulic pressure, draining and allowing them to refill. The stimulant he was given has increased his milk production substantially- to the point where having his breasts drained of milk actually feels  _ good. Too  _ good. Almost as good as Chanyeol's mouth or his big, hot hands that can easily encompass each tit firmly. 

 

In the end, despite the stimulation growing to feel pleasurable, it isn't the same skin to skin contact that has every single nerve ending in his body alight. Isn't the one that warms him inside. Chanyeol's cock is much longer, reaches much deeper, and sometimes feels almost  _ searing  _ hot, cum flooding his slick insides and filling him to the brim. Hot, and wet, and divine. Nothing matches that. Nothing compares to Chanyeol filling him up inside. 

 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he resolves to have Chanyeol reinforce that belief when they get home and he has recovered. 

 

His Bull is fully aware that when the session is over, he'll be taking care of his Baekhyun, his little, sweet cow, for the rest of the night. Whatever that may entail. Chanyeol is thoughtful, and considerate of Baekhyun's thoughts and feelings. He isn't entitled, doesn't see Baekhyun as property. Baekhyun is simply his one and only; he has to take good care of him to show him how much he loves and appreciates him.

 

At some point, a haze akin to subspace settles over his mind. The minutes blur together in a mess of overstimulation, squirting, coming, milking, and most importantly, Chanyeol. Chanyeol remains a prevalent figure in his mind, his scent, and his touch warming Baekhyun's face, migrating down to his back, stroking, massaging at the tenses muscles along it before shifting to do so properly. He works his way down Baekhyun's back after kneeling behind him, paying close attention to his hips and thighs before finally allowing himself to settle on his soft ass-cheeks, spread open from the lewd position. 

 

He chokes on a breath- Baekhyun, on all fours, face down, ass and hips in the air, the inward arch of his back enticing, thighs thick enough to sink his fingers into the give of the flesh, and spread as far apart as they can go. 

 

It's almost precisely the same position he was in the first time Chanyeol took him, when he bred him, filled his little womb up with his cock and overflowed it, stretched it with how much cum he'd spilled into him.

 

Baekhyun had taken him so well. They'd fucked several times after that, Baekhyun settled in his lap for a few more rounds, but ending up on his hands and knees for the final breeding- just like he is now. 

 

He remembers the divine sensation of sliding into that tight, sweet little pink hole.  Greedily swallowing him up, wrapped around him like a vise. The sensation of fucking that sweet little ass, pulling out just to see it gape, drooling slick all over from how many times he'd made him squirt. Slamming back in just to hear him cry out. The satisfaction of making Baekhyun come and come, again and again. The thrill he got, seeing his little tummy swollen with his seed when he flipped him over onto his back and threw his legs over his shoulders. Pulling out again, just for Baekhyun to clench down around air, to struggle to close his legs as he whimpered, “N-no… Yeollie… Don't let it out,” with a sniffle, face and chest flushed. 

 

Of course, they'd been provided with an array of plugs to choose from- to keep him filled up with Chanyeol’s cum to ensure that the breeding had been successful. He had to keep it in for an entire day, walking, waddling around their home, womb stretched well past it's full capacity with his semen. 

 

Inevitably, that lead to further conversation about how it wasn't necessary to do that- how it was just another method to keep cows docile. Complaisant. Chanyeol was scarily aware of the inner happenings of the organization. Knew things Baekhyun could never have even thought of on his own. 

 

“Honestly, you, and all cows, have been brainwashed into thinking this is the only life you can ever have. That isn't true. You're smart. You're beautiful. You could do anything, but…” Chanyeol's tearing up, now. Baekhyun feels guilty. “But you never even got a damn chance, Baek.” Baekhyun doesn't understand the gravity of the situation. He'd learn to, in time- which is precisely why he found the concept of being all but forced to provide milk for the association disconcerting. 

 

He's not supposed to interfere with the session, and he won't- that would be selfish. He can wait. 

 

But… In the meantime… Chanyeol's hands find his ass-cheeks, squeezing, kneading at them, eyes fixated on the way the dildo is thrusting in and out of his entrance- reddened from the abuse that has gone on for an undetermined amount of time. Chanyeol's lost track, too.

 

There's slick everywhere, the machine is going to need to be pressure washed by the time he's done using it. Chanyeol raises his eyes to the three tanks that are just to the side of the machine- two are already completely filled, and the third one is almost halfway. Silently, he wonders if further stimulation will make it fill faster- shifting over to Baekhyun's side to release the bit from his mouth, Baekhyun gasping sharply, drool dripping down his chin- wheezing out Chanyeol's name before the bull gently pries his mouth open to stick his fingers inside- eyes fluttering shut when Baekhyun immediately latches on to the three digits, sucking on them, tongue lapping over and in-between them. He moans, whimpers around them, and Chanyeol raises his eyes to the third tank as he reaches in-between Baekhyun's spread legs to grab his cock- squeezing, allowing him to fuck into his hand with the way his body sways forward a bit every time the machine thrusts the dildo into his ass- watching in slight amazement at how much quicker the tank fills. The skin to skin contact lights him up like a candle- he cums over Chanyeol's fist with a muffled whimper, and a choked off cry, body spasming almost violently through his- presumably final- orgasm. Shaking. Eyes watering. Body trembling through the aftershocks. If not for the restraints, he'd throw himself forward. It's far too much- he whines, sniffling, eyes clenched shut. Gently, Chanyeol withdraws his fingers, stroking his hair, squeezing the back of his neck, and humming softly when he goes lax- the final tank filled, and the machine coming to a resounding halt. 

 

Immediately, Chanyeol is fumbling with the restraints to free him from their confines, gently removing the cups from his breasts with a soft, “I'm sorry, baby” when Baekhyun whimpers from the oversensitivity. He removes the chain entirely, pushing the fucking machine segment back a few notches to remove the dildo from his leaking hole, soaked and dripping heavily with his thick slick. Baekhyun sobs in relief, and Chanyeol bodily removes him from the machine, cradling him against his chest, in his lap, mindful of his sore body but mindless to the fact that he's leaking all over him. That doesn't matter. 

 

His breasts are tender and sore- swollen, flushed a deep pink, nipples hardened and leaking milk. He'll tend to him later, huffing angrily and glaring at the handler who re enters the area as he carefully gets to his feet, pulling Baekhyun closer against him, face buried in Chanyeol's neck, feeling safe and secure wrapped up protectively in Chanyeol's embrace, strong arms shielding most of his exposed body from view. 

 

For the couple, everything passes in something of a haze- Baekhyun's heady pheromones fogging Chanyeol’s brain, and Baekhyun more or less a delirious, horny, leaking mess. 

 

Chanyeol only relents when a female assistant approaches, hands held out and head bowed down as though to signal she means so harm as she nears the pair- reluctantly, he allows her to pry Baekhyun from his arms, following suit when she turns to guide them towards a separate room to wipe him off, mindful of his heightened sensitivity, and to redress him in a downy soft robe that feels divine against his heated skin.

 

Before they leave the building, Baekhyun wrapped up in Chanyeol's strong arms once more, they're handed a cheque and a small, nondescript black bag by, presumably, a medical assistant who leans in and up to inform Chanyeol that it contains a few ointments and a mild sedative if it's needed. Every cow has different reactions to the stimulants they administer them- Baekhyun's erring on the negative side with the drug still coursing through his system. Wreaking havoc on his small body. 

 

They're driven home, and wordlessly, without so much as a second glance, Chanyeol is throwing open the door and taking Baekhyun inside. He's still flushed pink- all the way to the tips of his ears- the way he gets whenever he's turned on. The way he gets whenever Chanyeol touches him. Chanyeol's well acquainted with how his body responds to his ministrations. Only, this isn't because of him. 

 

He carefully lays Baekhyun down on their bed, setting the bag down somewhere above him before gently making to undo his robe. Baekhyun whimpers when the fabric brushes over his swollen nipples, and Chanyeol hushes him apologetically, sympathetically. It's uncomfortable. He knows. 

 

And he'll do everything he possibly can to make it better. 

 

He peels it off his arms, and allows it to fall open beneath him, so he's laid out on top of it- quickly pulling his own shirt over his head, mindful of getting it caught on his curved horns, and climbing on top of him. Baekhyun's wet eyes are clenched shut, breath coming out unevenly. Raggedly. He whimpers again when Chanyeol brings one hand up to gently cup one breast, gently rolling it around in his palm, massaging at it as gently as he can, watching the way rivulets of white milk leak from his nipples, wetting his palms as he brings his other hand up to mirror the action on the opposite side of Baekhyun's chest. 

 

They're swollen- painful, almost burning hot to the touch, nipples puffy, skin irritated, a rosy hue tinting the skin the same way it tints the head of his erect cock. It's lewd. It's filthy. Chanyeol is so aroused that he could die, but has the presence of mind to feel guilty, knowing it's technically at Baekhyun's expense.

 

“Yeollie…” Baekhyun breathes out shakily, the bull immediately raising his eyes to find Baekhyun's watery ones, leaning down to kiss the tears away. It warms his heart when the action earns him a soft smile. 

 

Baekhyun's lips part, as though to make a request, but he closes his mouth, face flushing and eyes averting to the side. He's embarrassed because of what he was about to voice aloud. 

 

Instead, he raises one hand to the top of Chanyeol's head and gently pushes it down-.guiding him until his face is level with his chest. Chanyeol meets his gaze- Baekhyun's eyes are pleading, lips trembling as he musters up the courage to say, “P-please… Can you kiss it better?” 

 

He doesn't hesitate to gently take his tits into each hand to lean in, pressing soft, wet kisses over the heated skin, tongue laving over the flesh. Baekhyun tastes sweet, smells divine- and he raises his eyes, watching carefully as he laps over one of his erect nipples for some sort of response to indicate that it hurt him. 

 

Instead, it earns him a shaky moan, and Baekhyun's fingers tightening in his hair. He repeats the action, tongue repeatedly laving over and over his nipple and areola, beads of milk wetting his tongue and only serving to fuel him. 

 

He kisses it better. He kisses it better again and again until Baekhyun is writhing, whimpering beneath him and the sheets are soaked through. He alternates between each breast, lovingly caressing and kissing and licking over his erect nipples, tongue pressing down on each bud to allow the milk to pool on his tongue, which he swallows down with a low groan. He doesn't suck- they're still terribly tender and sore from the breast pump, but he's expressing milk regardless. Finally, after about half an hour, the production of milk tapers off to a steady, slow drip- nearly mirroring how his breasts let milk down normally. He peppers each tit with kisses- open-mouthed, wet, and breathy. Baekhyun has relaxed beneath him, and he's caressing the back of his head, petting his hair the way he always does when he nurses him. It's intimate. It's unmatched. Time only they get to spend together. A practice that only they regularly partake in. 

 

But the change in posture and atmosphere tells Chanyeol that it's better than it was. 

 

With one final, sloppy kiss to the very top of each breast, eyes meeting Baekhyun's, he pulls away- taking delight in the way Baekhyun's face immediately softens and a smile finds his lips. Fond. Endeared. He reaches out tiredly to wipe the milk off his chin and mouth, eyes half lidded when he watches the way Chanyeol's hand encircles his wrist and he licks his hand clean- over, and between his fingers. Suckling softly. 

 

“Does it feel better now?” Chanyeol asks softly, eyes warm, as he gently rubs at his tender chest- they're soft, and supple now. Not hot, or hard to the touch from being so swollen with milk. He gently bounces his small tits in his hands- idly, while he waits for his answer.

 

“Yeah…” Baekhyun mumbles weakly, and his face heats up again- teeth nibbling at his lower lip. “But…” He trails off, averting his gaze before urging Chanyeol to sit back, shyly drawing his legs up and spreading them apart, ears aflame. “It still… hurts down there…” His voice wavers, barely audible, but Chanyeol hears him. He looks down between his legs, and does his best to keep the frown off his face. Baekhyun is sensitive to mood changes, and he's extremely sensitive right now. 

 

Between his plush thighs, his little hole is reddened and puffy from the continuous abuse of having the dildo plunging in and out of his ass. It looks a bit swollen, inflamed from the friction and the relentless, harsh fucking and prostate milking. 

 

He frowns apologetically when he reaches between Baekhyun’s legs to brush a finger across his entrance- the action earning him a pained whimper. “Your hole is hurting you too, baby?” He tries, voice soft. Baekhyun nods timidly. 

 

“Okay, sweetheart. I'll try to make it feel better, too.” He doesn't wait for affirmation or further acknowledgement before gently laying Baekhyun's legs over his shoulders, hands sinking into his soft ass-cheeks and spreading him apart- he's still drooling slick. Chanyeol makes a mental note to make sure he cleans him up here, too. 

 

He presses his face between his splayed thighs to lay a gentle kiss over his hole- repeating the action several times, in different directions, and introducing his tongue into the mixture- moaning at the sweet taste of his slick on his tongue. Thick, and almost sugary like nectar. Slowly, he begins to press his tongue inside of him- licking into him in deep, long strokes. He tasted good before he got pregnant, but he somehow tastes even sweeter, now. More ripe. More heady. Baekhyun's soft thighs tighten around his head, back arching- and Chanyeol begins eating him out with vigor, tongue making love to his slick pink hole, fucking in and out of him easily now that he's relaxed and the discomfort has abated, some. 

 

Chanyeol's kisses always make it feel better, no matter where he places them. 

 

As aroused as he is, after the overstimulation he had to endure, he's not getting nearly as much sexual gratification from having Chanyeol eat him out that he is getting the soothing, pleasant sensation of his wet, hot tongue licking into his sore hole, like a slow, deep, slick massage in his most intimate of places. He always feels lust for his bull, but here, he feels love. So full of love. So full of adoration. There isn't anything Chanyeol wouldn't do for him, and he once again is struck by just how lucky he is to have him. 

 

He never asks Baekhyun for sex, anymore- something equally as endearing as it is frustrating. He waits for Baekhyun to come to him. Waits for Baekhyun to make the first move, or do something to indicate that he wants Chanyeol to put his hands or mouth on him. Baekhyun once asked him why, to which Chanyeol replied that there wasn't anything more that he could ask from Baekhyun after already having received the gift of a sweet, loving mate, a home, and the calves growing inside of him. 

 

Relaxed, and at ease, he unwraps his legs from around Chanyeol's head and urges him back with a foot on his chest.

 

His eyes are lidded- he's exhausted, understandably so, completely fucked out, and still a little sore. He's had a long day, and Chanyeol doesn't even hesitate to nod when Baekhyun murmurs a quiet, 

 

“I'm feeling a little tired, Yeol… I think we should go to sleep.” He waits for Chanyeol's nod, biting at his lower lip to prevent himself from pulling an expression that will instantly give him away as he rolls onto his side. Nothing unusual. They generally sleep spooning, with it being the most comfortable position for Baekhyun to lie in with his growing tummy. He closes his eyes, folds his hands under his head, and waits- ears twitching as he listens for the rustle of Chanyeol taking his own pants off and leaving the room to wash up- returning with a long, soft sigh as he aligns himself with Baekhyun's back, chest pressed flush up against Baekhyun's skin and his arms finding his waist, nosing into the back of his neck and breathing in his calming, soft scent. He does his best to keep his hips drawn away- this isn't about him- but much to Chanyeol's rising frustration, Baekhyun is continuously arching and wiggling so that his ass is pressed right against Chanyeol’s groin- hard cock straining, poking into him. 

 

Finally, with grim reluctance, “Baek?” He tries, sighing when the cow just releases a soft hum of acknowledgement. “ _ Please _ stop doing that.”

 

Instead of a protest or an answer, he's met with silence, startling when he feels Baekhyun reach back to slide a hand in-between their bodies, hand wrapping around Chanyeol's hard, aching cock- throbbing in his loose grasp. He's been rearing and ready to go for hours, now. Chanyeol whimpers and buries his face in Baekhyun's neck, eyes clenched shut. 

 

And he startles again when Baekhyun uses his opposite hand to raise his own knee- spreading himself open just enough to allow him to shift and press the head of Chanyeol's long, thick cock against his slick pink hole before  _ slowly _ sinking back onto it, until it's a little over halfway buried inside of him. 

 

Chanyeol curses inwardly, hands clutching onto Baekhyun's hips like a lifeline, head bowed, eyes clenched shut. Straining himself not to move. It won't take much for him to lose it. 

 

Finally, knowingly, because Baekhyun has learned a  _ lot  _ in the months they've been together, including being coy, and teasing Chanyeol- 

 

“Chanyeol?” He murmurs softly, waiting for the strained noise he gets in response. 

 

“It kinda… Hurts, deeper inside, too-” 

 

Chanyeol chuckles in disbelief. Impressed, and painfully turned on. 

 

“Can you kiss it better there, too?” 

 

Chanyeol doesn't expect him to elaborate further, and he doesn't tease him back in retaliation to get him to say exactly what he wants. But, Baekhyun does, propping himself up on one forearm and glancing over his shoulder, cheeks and ears tinged pink. “With your cum?” 

 

He says the words easily, conversationally, voice unwavering.

 

Baekhyun has come a long, long way from being the naive, brainwashed boy he was when they first  _ met.  _

 

Finally, Chanyeol begins to move- they make love softly, and slowly. Leisurely. Baekhyun is hot, wet, and tight around him, and Chanyeol fills him up so, so well. His movements are punctuated by deep thrusts, not bottoming out inside of him, but coming close. The sensation of having his bull filling him up, cock stretching his little hole open wide, precum drooling all over his insides, is enough to bring him climax, coming with a whimper of Chanyeol's name, clenching down around his cock. The spasming of his inner walls milking the bull's orgasm out of him. Nearly in tandem, Chanyeol fills him up with his hot seed- and Baekhyun sighs in relief. So warm.. So  _ full _ . 

 

“I love you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmurs, tiredly. Baekhyun smiles, well fucked and quickly dozing off. 

 

“Love you too, Yeollie…” He whispers, consciousness soon slipping from his grasp. 

 

They fall asleep wrapped up in eachother, with Chanyeol's cock still buried inside of Baekhyun- warm, thick, and so very satisfying. Full of Chanyeol, and even more full of love and adoration. 

* * *

Baekhyun gets woken up from a deep, much needed sleep- but it's the opposite of being unpleasant or unwelcome.   
  
For Chanyeol, sweet, _sweet_ Chanyeol, has his mouth right where he needs it the most, tongue plunging in and out of his own- in Chanyeol's opinion, equally sweet, _sweet_ cunt. He's moaning into his heat, fucking him with his tongue, his scent heady and intoxicating down between his legs. Chanyeol loves it- convenient, because Baekhyun thinks _he_ might love it even more- it's a little hard to discern, because Chanyeol will, and has cum just like this, by tongue fucking him, with Baekhyun's thighs squeezing his ears and slick dripping down his face. It drives him crazy- and really, Baekhyun shouldn't be surprised in the least.  
  
Chanyeol's obsessed with his body- almost as much as he's obsessed with him, and drinks up his slick, cum, milk, as if it's water when his throat is parched dry. On most days, unless Baekhyun asks for it, Chanyeol won't even put his own cock anywhere near him- feels like he'd be asking for too much from him by doing so.  
  
A silly conclusion- because if his pussy is Chanyeol's favorite dessert, and milk from his swollen, puffy tits is his favorite meal, Chanyeol's cock and cum are Baekhyun's respectively.  


It feels good, of course, but errs more-so on the side of soothing. Particularly after the abuse his body endured the day prior; his entire body is even more sore now. Pussy throbbing and warm, breasts hot to the touch and nipples and areolas reddened. Chanyeol will spend the majority of the day taking care of him- soothing every ache, every throb, with his gentle, reverent touch. 


End file.
